The invention relates to crossbow cases.
Conventional crossbow cases are formed of hard plastics, polypropylene plastics, nylons, or soft fabrics. While the hard plastic cases provide a hard protective surface, the fabrication process for these cases requires expensive tooling. The production of the fabric cases is labor intensive due to sewing requirements. The fabric cases have a soft texture, but provide less protection of the crossbow held inside, increasing the likelihood of damage to the crossbow.